The Moon
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: Drabbles involving Fenir Greyback. Fenir/Bella, Fenir/Remus, Fenir/Draco, Fenir/Alecto, Fenir/Narcissa, Fenir/Lavender, Fenir/Lyall, Fenir/Charlus, Fenir/Ted, Fenir/Amycus, Fenir/Hermione, Fenir/Sirius, Fenir/Pansy, Fenir/Andromeda
1. Chapter 1

**"There's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams"**

 **Word Count: 160**

* * *

Fenir loved his pack. Each and every one of them was unique. They had their own flaws, obsessions, hopes, dreams, and ideas. So what if they were werewolves? They were all in this together.

Fenir was obviously Alpha. He had turned most of the pack, after all. He raised them as his own, his special angels.

He told his pack everything, even if he knew they would not agree with it. And that was why they were camping outside the Malfoy Manor whilst Bellatrix was staying there. The whole pack knew about his obsession with the pureblood lady, even if she would never notice him.

"There's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams over there!" Fenir said happily, pointing to one of the windows.

Bellatrix Lestrange looked out of the window, and winked as she spotted Fenir. He swooned. Soon, the lady would be his, despite his blood.

"Are you going to pass out, Leader?"


	2. Chapter 2

**"If you touch my brother again, I'll fucking kill you."**

 ** **Word Count: 173****

* * *

Fenir had been dating Remus Lupin for about two months before his friends—Remus', not Fenir's—found out. They were furious, and just so happened to walk in on one of their intense make-out sessions a day after Remus told them.

"If you touch my brother again, I'll fucking kill you," a voice said, startling Remus.

Fenir looked up, spotting a dark-haired man with grey eyes holding up a wand. Behind him was another dark-haired boy and someone he was sure he had seen before...

"What are you going to do?" Fenir growled.

The first one was about to speak again, but his friend spoke up before he could. "Get away from him, Greyback!"

He bared his teeth at the two arrogant boys, ignoring the one he thought he knew. "Sirius, James, it's okay," Remus said. "Fenir is my boyfriend."

"Why?" The first one—Sirius—asked. "He's the one that turned you!"

Fenir rolled his eyes. "As he turned me, he is the only one I'm loyal too," Remus recited. "He is my alpha, my life, my soul."


	3. Chapter 3

**"You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one!"**

 **** ** **Word Count: 126****

* * *

"Please can we?" The pleading eyes of Draco Malfoy looked up at him.

"No," Fenir replied.

"Why not? You said I was old enough now!"

Fenir took a deep breath in. "Just because you're old enough, it doesn't mean we are going to do it."

"You promised," Draco whined, sticking out his bottom lip.

"You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one! How can you ever expect me to do it with you if you can't even behave?"

Draco muttered under his breath. "What did you say?" Fenir asked, his voice low.

"Nothing."

Draco glanced away. "You're insufferable, you know," Fenir said, although his voice was affectionate.

"Not my fault I'm your mate. Can we go paintballing next week, then?"


	4. Chapter 4

**"How can you you go through life pretending you're happy?"**

 **** ** **Word Count: 147****

* * *

Fenir always smiled. He had ever since he was turned when he was eight years old. He had ever since he was insulted by some wizard when he was eighteen. He had ever since he was rejected multiple times by multiple different people. It just came naturally to him.

Alecto was different. She had questioned his whole life. They became partners five weeks later.

Fenir was smiling contently whilst watching a river flow when she sat beside him. "How can you go through life pretending you're happy?" She questioned.

"I'm not pretending," he said automatically.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You've had to live most of your life as a wolf, and you've turned many other people."

Fenir blinked. "I don't care about oth—"

"That's a lie. I see the guilt. So how can you go through life pretending you're happy?"

"Because you are here with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**"I have to know if she's alright."/ "Why?"/ "Because I love her!"/ "Alright, gay..."**

 **** ** **Word Count: 126****

* * *

"Where's Narcissa?" Fenir asked, looking around frantically.

"I don't know, why?" His beta said.

"I have to know if she's alright!"

It was right after the final battle, and Fenir knew it wasn't long before he was taken away. He had to see Narcissa one last time before he was taken away. He had to...

"Why?"

"Because I love her!"

"Alright, that's gay..."

Fenir shook his head, before glancing around. He had to find Narcissa before it was too late. He had to find her.

His hands were grabbed. "Fenir Greyback, you will be going to Azkaban now, so I suggest you don't struggle or life will be made harder for you."

"No!" Fenir exclaimed, as a beauty walked into his line of sight. "Narcissa! Please..."


	6. Chapter 6

**"If you start killing, you're gonna have to make sure I'm all the way dead, because I will come back and make you my bitch."**

 **** ** **Word Count: 156****

* * *

"Get away from me, you monster!" The girl said, her eyes dark.

"My, my, Lavender," Fenir replied. "You wouldn't want an accident to happen now, would you?"

"Bastard."

"Slut."

A flash of green danced past him, and Fenir chuckled. "My, my, Lavender, if you start killing, you're gonna have to make sure I'm all the way dead, because I will come back and make you my bitch. Quite literally."

"Fuck off."

Fenir made his way over to Lavender, who backed against the wall fearfully. "Well, gorgeous, it turns out you have a mighty temper on you. And Fenir likes little girls with big tempers."

"Please..."

"Come on, Lavender, you know you want to."

A fist smashed into his nose. "Mrow, you feisty little kitten,." Fenir smirked.

Fenir leant his hands on the wall behind Lavender, pressing himself against her. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to you, would you?" He whispered into her ear.

Lavender shuddered.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Sorry, but I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumour."**

 **Muggle!AU**

 **** ** **Word Count: 139****

* * *

Lyall Lupin was a player, everyone knew that, but it didn't stop them from swooning when he looked at them.

And it didn't stop Fenir from being happy when he asked him out.

They were the dream couple. Fenir was sure that they would last forever.

Until he started seeing Lyall less and less.

Fenir thought it was fine, it was temporary, it wouldn't last. He was just busy at work, that's all.

"Mate," his friend, Luther, said gently, "have you ever considered that he is seeing someone else? He was like this in high school, after all."

"No, no, no. Sorry, but I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumour. Lyall is not a player. He can't be. He loves me!"

"Have you ever considered that he might just be using you?"

"No. No!"


	8. Chapter 8

**"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."**

 **** ** **Word Count: 106****

* * *

 ** ******

 ** **Charlus is Fleamont's (James' father) little brother in this****

* * *

Charlus ran a hand through his messy hair for the third time, his hazel eyes planted on the wall behind him. "Do I look alright?" He asked, glancing back where Fenir sat.

"Perfect, babe," he replied.

"No, really. I don't want to disappoint Dorea. I'm not you: I don't disappoint every lady I meet."

"You'll be fine, she'll love you. As much as a Slytherin can love a Gryffindor, anyway."

"That doesn't reassure me..."

"You'll be fine, Potter. Remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do, because otherwise you would definitely lose her."

"Thanks for that. Stay safe, Greyback."

"Don't bite her, Potter."

"That's your job, Dumbass."


	9. Chapter 9

**"I love you. And, I have a condom."**

 **** ** **Word Count: 105****

* * *

Fenir faced his date. They were having a movie night—whatever that was—but Fenir was more fixated on the sight of the pretty Mudblood than the movie-thing that they were trying to watch. "You're gorgeous," he said, his voice full of love.

"And you're distracting me from watching the movie," Ted huffed, but he cuddled up closer to Fenir anyway.

"You look beautiful in this light," Fenir said, reaching a hand up to stroke Ted's cheek.

"Babe," he complained, "trying to watch movie."

"I know," Fenir said softly. "But I love you. And, I have a condom."

Ted looked up at Fenir. "You do?"

"I do."


	10. Chapter 10

**"You can't get jealous of every woman that I talk to!"**

 **** ** **Word Count: 189  
****

* * *

"Yes, I know, the price of the Galleon is dropping dramatically. It's not long before the whole price system crashes."

"And have you seen the weather? All this snow cannot be good for the crops."

Fenir was making small talk with Alecto whilst waiting for Amycus. The pair didn't get on that well, but they made an effort for Amycus.

"Ah, yes, but we can always treat the plants with magic after."

"I suppose." Fenir shrugged, not mentioning that he couldn't perform magic.

"Oh look, it's Amy."

Fenir looked to where Amycus was gracefully walking down the stairs. Amycus' eyes narrowed as he spotted Fenir talking to Alecto, but he didn't say anything. "You ready to go?" Fenir asked.

"Yes."

They left the house together, and then Fenir turned to face Amycus. "You can't be jealous of every girl I talk to!"

"I know that, but—"

"Besides," Fenir effortlessly cut him off, "I'm gay. I don't like women in that way."

"But the way she was looking at you..."

"Like she wanted to rip my head off of my shoulders? That is _so_ romantic. You just worry too much."


	11. Chapter 11

**"The bogeyman is real, and you found him."**

 **Word Count: 113**

* * *

 ****

 **"Hello, darling," Fenir said, advancing on the pretty witch.**

 **"Go away!"**

 **"It appears you are in a slight dilemma. You have been caught by the Snatchers."**

 **"I'm not dumb, Greyback," the girl snapped, her gorgeous face screwed up in annoyance.**

 **"Mm, a temper, that's delicious."**

 **A fist met his nose, and Fenir grinned. Oh, how he liked this one. "The bogeyman is real, and you've found him, darling." Louder, he said, "this one is mine."**

 **"I am nobodies! I do not belong to anyone other than myself, thank you very much!"**

 **"Oh, Hermione Granger, you are most definitely mine. After all, I would treat you best."**

He stroked her cheek, and she shuddered.


	12. Chapter 12

**"You're cute when you're violent."**

 **Word count: 102**

* * *

 ****

 **"Hello, Black," Fenir said, stepping out of the shadows.**

 **"** ** _You_** **," Black hissed, his grey eyes filling with hatred.**

 **"How nice it is to see you," he replied, his voice low.**

"You bastard! You're the one that ruined Remus' life."

"I did not ruin it, I merely changed it."

A knee was brought up to where a man's weakness is. Fenir groaned, but as he was used to turning into a werewolf it didn't pain him as much. "You're cute when you're violent," he said softly, gazing at the younger man.

Black stormed away, and Fenir grinned. He would make Black his. Soon.


	13. Chapter 13

" **I can't believe you're still alive."**

 **Word Count: 142**

* * *

The Final Battle against the Light was brutal. People were dying left, right and centre. Fenir was surprised that he had made it that far into the war. He had thought, as a well-known werewolf, he would have been one of the first to die, but he had been allowed to live. He had even taken the lives of two people on this day alone.

A blur rushed over to him. "I can't believe you're still alive," they said, jumping and wrapping their legs around his waist.

"Hello, Pansy," Fenir said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the girl's back.

"I thought that you would've for sure died, I hoped that you wouldn't, but you're okay, you're okay."

"Pansy, calm down. I am here now, darling."

"I know you are, but I thought you would die."

"I would never leave you."


	14. Chapter 14

" **I don't take orders from no fucking woman."**

 **Word Count: 118**

* * *

"Get away from me," Andromeda said, spitting in Fenir's face.

"I don't think I will," he replied. "After all, I don't take orders from no fucking woman."

"Well, just this once you will have to, because I don't want you anywhere near me."

"Of course you do, babe."

Andromeda huffed, impatience flashing on her face. Smirking, Fenir felt a sense of satisfaction rush through him. "You see, you cannot resist me," he said.

"But—but you're not right for me."

"Of course I am," he replied, smirking. "Come here."

He pulled her into a kiss, before breaking away from her. "Though, of course, if you don't think we are right for each other…"

She grabbed his hand. "Don't go…"


End file.
